The Treasure Chest
by Hurtful Purple
Summary: Harry, Ron and Hermione find a treasure chest from long ago. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer:** I DON'T own Harry Potter.

**A/N:** So, just pretend, for the sake of the story, that the trio are all full blood, and they grew up in Godric's Hollow. So, if they're all alive, Harry's parents are alive and Neville is the one who had his parents killed and whatnot.

_

* * *

"I have an idea!" a five-year-old Hermione squealed from her place on the swingset. "Why don't we take a bunch of stuff, like our toys, put them in a box, and bury the box!" _

_"Why would we wanna do that, Mione?" a curious,tiny, Harry Potter called from his seat on the sand, right in front of his castle._

_"Yeah, Mione, we use our toys!" a little boy named Ronnie Weasley said, confused, from his spot on the swing next to Hermione's._

_"Well," an irritated Hermione started,"in ten years, if we do bury the box, we can come back here, dig up the box, and look at all our stuff! It will be really fun!"_

_Hermione looked around at her friends, anxiously awaiting their answer. Ronnie and Harry exchanged looks of bewilderment._

_"But we _play_ with our toys, Mione! We don't want them covered in dirt and hidden with the spiders!" Ronnie looked frightened and angry with himself for a moment, for mentioning spiders, but that look soon went away and was replaced with a hard, stubborn look._

_Harry bit his lip in thought._ IfI bury my toys, I'd have to get new ones. But I could get them back in ten years. So five plus ten is... it's... I'll ask Daddy later. _Quietly, Harry said, "Do we have to bury our toys, Mione?"_

_"Not necessarily!" Hermione said quickly, as if she'd known what Harry was going to say. "I mean, you can bury the ones you don't fancy much, and keep the good ones, but you could also put in a rock that you like, or a picture, or an eraser, something like that."_

_"Can I put my hair in?" Ronnie inquired hopefully, tugging at his firey red locks which were getting a bit too long. _

_"Um... sure!" Hermione said trying to disguise the disgust in her voice._

_"Okay, I'll do it!" Ronnie announced triumphantly._

_"Me too!" Harry proclaimed, happy to go along with whatever his friend did._

_"Really? That's great! I'll go ask Mommy to make us the box!"_

_And with that, Mione Granger practically flew off the swings and into the arms of her mother, who was waiting for her return, along with Mr. Granger, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and Mr. and Mrs. Potter._

_The other five-year-olds got up and shot after Hermione, running up to their respective parents._

"Are you sure this is the right place, Hermione?" an impatient, an seventeen-year-old Ron Weasley asked rudely.

"Of course I'm sure, Ronald," Hermione answered curtly.

With that, Harry raised his wand. "Accio treasure box!" The box full of the teenagers goods from years ago spiraled into the air, coming to rest gently before Harry's feet. "Alohamora!" The spell caused the trunk to pop open, showing the teenagers in front of it the contents that it held.

Ron reached out and grabbed a little baggie which contained some snips of firey red hair, along with his name on it, written badly with a quill. He looked back into the chest to find his other belongings. He pulled out a Chocolate Frog card that contained the face of Albus Dumbledore, their previous headmaster. "It's still pretty hard to believe he's gone, isn't it?"

Harry nodded, Hermione following suit.

They pulled out the rest of their posessions, which included a twig from Harry's father's broomstick, a dungbomb from Fred and George (they'd insisted on putting something in) and a photo of the trio from Hermione.

Hermione smiled as she looked at the photo. "We were so happy back then. Before You-Know-Who came back to power and almost killed Neville. It's terrible what he did to Neville in that graveyard. And in the Ministry of Magic. If I was Neville, I don't think I could've survived all of that, especially with Dumbledore's death to top it off."

"Neville's strong Hermione, don't worry about him. He'll be fine this year. I'll just miss seeing him at Hogwarts."

**The end**.

* * *

So what do you think? 


End file.
